boys_vs_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacob Tholme
Jacob Tholme was a male individual who opened a combat school in the Unknown Countries. Biography Early life Throughout the majority of his childhood, Jacob Tholme attended karate classes, and earned a black belt more quickly than anyone else in his classes. It is briefly implied that he also did well in school. He possessed an unusual high level of knowledge of training techniques. After graduation, Jacob Tholme became a Sensei and trained any students who were willing to pay for his lessons, and was quite successful, operating in Klassic Karate Training Center, or KKTC. Escape from KKTC After he accidentally set KKTC on fire, Jacob Tholme escaped with two students and the profits he had earned from teaching. However, before he could go back for the others, the flaming building collapsed, and the rest of the students died. Jacob Tholme was cast out of the city in disgrace for rescuing the money before his students, without even giving him a trial. Under extreme pressure, Tholme retreated, fleeing to the Unknown Countries and going into hiding. Here, he found a broken down house that was so old-fashioned and messy that no one could possibly live there. Tholme was able to clean up the house, and chose to take residence there. Here, he built a modest training academy. Years in hiding Opening a combat school in the Unknown Countries, Jacob Tholme taught combat privately in his gym, and espionage in secret in the basement. While running the gym, he encountered a young man named Sectumre and offered to train him and raise him as his own. Although Sectumre agreed to this, Tholme realized he would have to kill his parents to ensure Sectumre could leave safely. He did this successfully, and he and Sectumre fled to the Sensei's training academy. Less than a month later, he also found a girl named Xydarone IV in New York City and offered to adopt and train her. Xydarone agreed, as did her parents. Tholme waited as Xydarone said her final goodbye to her family, and then left with his new student. Xydarone's thoughts dwelt upon her parents for several days afterwards. From there, he began training her to be the perfect weapon, along with the rest of his cadre of students, whilst secretly killing anyone she became attached to so that they could not hold her back. He did not kill Sectumre or Xydarone's parents, however. Jacob Tholme had always taken a special light to her, giving her special treatment, which made Sectumre jealous. Departure of Xydarone After her training was complete, Xydarone soon became famous for her work. Jacob Tholme sent her on several errands and missions, whilst requiring her to spend an hour every day practicing in the training room. When he realized that Xydarone had become overweight due to her poor dieting, he offered to help her lose weight. However, Xydarone thought people would be more likely to underestimate her if she did not look as physically fit, and as such, she declined. Tholme also continued training Sectumre. Eventually, Sectumre graduated, and Xydarone began working independently as a mercenary, leaving him to run his school. Physical description Jacob Tholme was described as being gaunt and slender. His black hair went down to his shoulders. He considered caring for one's physical appearance a futility. However, his looks and behavior were not unanimously approved within the attendants of KKTC. Xydarone once commented (behind Tholme's back) that her master looked neglected "like a wild animal" and exhaled a foul body odor reminiscent of that of a buffalo. Personality and traits Jacob Tholme was a very skilled and formidable man, with a considerably high level of intelligence. He was also very ambitious and determined, and did not usually break his promises. When he said he would do something, he did it, even if it was at his own peril. Both before his escape to the Unknown Countries and after, Tholme showed a sort of kindness rare for one who had been through as much as he. He took a level of personal pride in helping out the students he was training, and although he attempted to do away with any emotional connections, he grew very close to Xydarone. It is also revealed later on that his concern for the money over most of the other students was not so, as he had made one simple yet fateful error. Appearances * * Category:Males Category:Anti-heroes Category:Fobbles